Fighter
by selena.a.moraga
Summary: This is a crossover of The Turtles and Batman. Joker has a henchgirl who is more like a daughter to him. Leonardo is angry with himself from their last battle with the Shredder. Him and his brothers 'meet' her and Leo starts to have an attraction with her. Can she help him with his problem? Can Leo help take her out of crime for good? Read me! WARNING: THIS INCLUDES BAD LANGUAGE..
1. Chapter 1

**Throughout this whole story I own nobody except my character(s)... **

* * *

_Gotham City... Funnibones Warehouse._

Desperate super villains all around ready to make their next move... It's been quiet for The Joker. He desperately needed to do something. He thought about marrying Harley, but maybe in the next million years he thought. Then he thought harder... he hated thinking even though he just does things unexpectedly. He sat at his desk, in his dark office, swinging his chair back and forth. He looked out the window and saw a young teenage girl at the front gate.

The Joker was expecting her. Some of his goons escorted her up to his office past the main lounge he had downstairs. Two soft knocks occurred at his door "Come in." His voice sounded less demanding. The door creaked open and she walked in and closed the door.

"How are you my dear?" Joker turned on his lamp on the top of his desk like an interrogation scene. She came into the light and smiled. Her hazel eyes shined in the light like stars, with her skin a shade of caramel. Her medium dark brunette hair was tied up in a bun like she was getting ready for battle. Two strands of hair fell down on the sides of cheeks to her shoulders. She flipped her bangs to her right eye which made her beauty breath taking.

"I'm well, J. How 'bout you." Her voice was soft, but she didn't sound like a goody two shoes which Joker liked. He found Harley's voice annoying at times.

"Boring like always. Listen, are you planning on anything... special?" He grinned. She shrugged and looked down, and back up again. "Well, I was wondering if you had one of those fun plans for the bat..."

"Not at the moment. Oh! I'm going to New York City later tonight. I'm visiting a gang."

"A gang? Oh right, you mentioned something about new recruits."

"They say... their tired of New York. They want something more... exciting."

"Do they now? Ha ha ha! Well, don't bring back any pussies that change their mind. K?"

"I won't pull a Harley, but she did come back with one at least..."

"What's this gang called again? The Pink Dragonfly's?"

"Ha ha. No, The Purple Dragons. They don't want their 'master' to know they're switching crews. They're leader's a complete asshole."

"Heh. No kidding. You tell me all the time. Okay run along now. Wouldn't want to be caught leaving the city by the bat now would we?"

"No sir. Well, goodbye J."

"Bye Sam. And good luck..." Samantha was her name. Somewhat on her own... As she left the room, Joker leaned back in his chair and looked out the window to see her leaving already. He smiled and looked up to the sky and his smile turned into an evil grin when he saw... the bat signal...

* * *

_New York City Rooftops..._

They were out on patrol again, searching for crime. They already dealt with two armed robberies and one damsel in distress. They haven't spot any Purple Dragons, and that wasn't normal. They'd always run into at least two or three at a robbery or something. Must be a special night Raph thought. Donnie spot two Purple Dragons going into a warehouse. There was an open window, so they snuck inside. There were about at least ten of them. "What do you think guys?" Mikey whispered.

"Something's up that's what I think..." Raph whispered.

"We'll if they're here where's Hun?" Donnie whispered as he looked around.

"Keep low and don't make a sound." Leo commanded. He hasn't been the same ever since their last battle with the Shredder. He thinks he let his family down, and now he pushes himself and is becoming hard on himself. He is becoming more like Raph. Raph is somewhat annoyed about that. They sticked to the shadows to figure out what was going on. The thugs all quiet downed when another thug got in front of all of them.

"Alright she's on her way. She should be here any minute. You guys better not screw this up or we won't get a chance like this again. Are we clear?" They all nodded, but one guy stepped up.

"What makes you think to tell us not to screw up? You ain't the boss!"

"No I ain't! But I'm the one who got us this opportunity. So shut yo mouth!"

"Shut my mouth? Who do you think you are!?" They kept arguing back and fouth.

"What do you think they mean by 'opportunity'?" Mikey whispered.

"No idea. But we're about to find out..." Donnie whispered back. Another guy came in and ran to the two guys that were arguing.

"Shut up! She's coming!" They stood silent and got into two horizontal lines. The warehouse door was open and there she was. Samantha came inside with two of Joker's henchmen. She walked up to the man who she spoke with about recruiting them.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm not too good with time." She flipped her bangs over her right eye.

"Oh it's alright... Er... I thought you were coming alone."

"Well I needed help getting out of Gotham to get here without being caught by cops. Alright. Let's get started." She took off her black jacket leaving her with a tight black tank top. The thugs whistled at her as she took it off. One of Joker's thugs pulled out a gun.

"She's off limits. Whistle again and I'll put a bullet up your asses."

"Calm down. Okay. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Sam. There are ten of you and only five will be recruited. We will have one challenge to make this easy... The challenge is you all will fight each other whoever is the last five standing wins and will be recruited. There is only one rule... And that rule is, no guns."

"What about knives?" A random Purple Dragon thug asked.

"Knives? Knives are okay. Just nothing that involves shooting or big booms. I don't want to see any big booms."

"I already see big boobs." A thug whispered. Samantha heard and looked over to one of Joker's henchman. He pulled out his knife and stabbed the guy who made the comment.

"Any more comments? No? Now spread out so we can begin." They all spread out. The guy that was stabbed moved to the back so no one can see him.

"They're gonna kill each other!" Donnie whispered.

"Not if we stop it..." Leo growled whispering.

"You may begin... Now!" They all began to fight while Sam and the men with her moved away to watch the battle. The turtles jumped down. They stopped fighting. "What's this?!"

"No idea? 'Friends' of there's maybe?" One of the thugs next to her said. She growled.

"Change of plans!" She yelled. "Anyone left standing to fight these guys- will be recruited. Begin!" They all fought the turtles and Sam watched with fascination. Knowing that it wasn't the Purple Dragons that fought well. But the turtles were amazing. She kept her eye on Leonardo who amazed her the most. He fought like her.

"How you doing guys!" Leo grunted while taking out a thug and fighting another.

"Never been better! Only got five more!" Raph grunted as well. They finally took out all of the Purple Dragons and suddenly heard clapping. Samantha was clapping at their success.

"We'll done. Since there's only four of you I'm sure my boss won't mind one missing in the group. Congratulations new recruits."

"We don't want your offer. We never side with criminals." Leo put his katanas away.

"Who said I was a criminal?" Samantha questioned. They didn't speak. "Right I may work for one but doesn't mean I'm a criminal. What about you? You work for some kind of ninja gang? Never seen you before."

"Correction were vigilantes." Donnie spoke.

"I've never seen you before your not from here are you?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Boys..." She looked at the men on the side of her and they left out the warehouse. "No we're not. I'm from Gotham actually."

"Gotham? Gotham City? You work for a criminal mastermind? Which one? Those thugs had clown make-up on so it's Joker right?" Mikey asked.

"Nah Two-Face." She sarcastically said. "Vigilantes huh? Too bad. I hear Batman's looking for some green mutant Robin's." She joked. They looked serious. "I was kidding..."

"I'm gonna let you out easy. No more of this recruiting business. Got it?" Leo got in Sam's face. She found his deep dark voice funny. It reminded her of someone.

"No promises Batman." She winked and threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared.

"What the hell Leo *coughs*. Why did you let her go?" Raph asked.

"Because." Leo muttered.

"Because why?" Raph asked.

"Because Alright! Dammit!" Leo yelled. He ran out of the warehouse his brothers followed. He was looking around the area, but just groaned. "Let's get home." They made there way home.

"What's wrong with him now?" Mikey whispered to Raph.

"I don't know anymore. But this one's bugging the shit out of me." Raph whispered. Leo laid on his bed tossing and turning. He kept getting up and laying back down. He drank some warm tea, but it wasn't working. He kept thinking about her and thought why he let her go so easily without a fight. He also wondered why he found her extremely attractive.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please Review, it always helps and keeps me going. XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anyone except my character(s)... Thanks for the review Alyssa Hill or Lyssa. Now on with the story or next chapter whichever you prefer...**

* * *

Samantha returned to Gotham and then the Joker's office. She sat in the desk in front of him like she was in trouble with the principle. She was a bit nervous that Joker would be mad about how the new recruits went. She hoped he wouldn't take it up the ass like he normally does with Harley... Sometimes or all the time. But though he always trusts Sam because she always gets the job done right. Except this time...

"So Sammy, how was it? Hmmm?" Joker turned his chair around to face Samantha.

"Not so well. It's because the-" She cut herself off of her own words. She didn't want to tell him about the turtles because he'll sent some goons to track them down and make them pay for screwing up the new recruiting. There was something about those turtles that made her feel... different. Or one of them that did... She let out a big sigh. "The cops showed up before we even started recruiting." She lied. Some 'cops' they were.

"Hmmm well shit... We're bored... Anything we should kill Sam? Or make a laugh because it would cause something to go 'boom'?" Joker slouched in his chair.

"Ummm no, not at the moment... Well I got some business to take care of out of town so I got to dash."

"Wait can I come? What is it? Or is it too personal?"

"Umm personal. I got to-" Sam tried heading out the door but Joker stopped her.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! Saaammyy?" Joker raised an eye ridge. She turned around innocently. "Now I know when you have 'personal business' it's never on the weekends. So when did you start doing weekend business?"

"Since... Now?"

"Hmmm... Well I guess that makes sense. So I guess your leaving dear old Joker home all alone again for another weekend huh?"

"Don't worry J, you still have Harley. Remember?" Sam left out the door.

"*sigh* Can I return her for a refund?" Joker slouched lower in his chair.

* * *

_The next night in New York City... _

Leo just finished up training in the dojo again and decided to go topside for some fresh nightly air. His brothers tried to keep a distance from him since this morning's lesson. Leo was pushing everybody to hard. Master Splinter spoke with him about clearing his mind without meditating but getting out of the lair. He never thought he hear the day of Splinter telling him to GO topside. He ran across the rooftops and stopped to leave him hearing his own heartbeat. He closed his eyes and saw the girl that he dreamt of last night which was Sam. How can he forget her name when she said her name Leo couldn't get it out of his head. But she was a criminal. Just like Karai sort of... he didn't want that to happen again. He sat down at the edge of the rooftop and rubbed his face. "I gotta get some sleep." He mumbled. He then heard the sound of glass breaking. He got up quickly to see someone on a fire escape breaking into an apartment. He silently made his way to the apartment and the person went through the window. He climbed up the fire escape trying not to make a noise and made it to the window and noticed a flashlight searching through the apartment. He got out his katana and charged the thief down to the ground. He put his katana to the thief's throat. The thief pushed him kicked him in the family jewels and turned on the light. Leo looked up to see the girl he's been thinking about.

"What the hell man- Whu- Why are you here?" Leo couldn't really speak because his... yeah was aching. He slowly stood up.

"What do you mean what am I doing in here? Your trying to steal!"

"Trying to steal? In my own apartment?"

"Well then why didn't you use the front door?" Leo growled.

"Because I left my key and I had no other way."

"You had a way... Not to leave your own keys here. Then why did you have a flashlight?"

"I was looking for the light and I couldn't see! What is this an interrogation?" He rolls his eyes.

"Just don't do that again..." He was about to leave but Sam grabbed his arm.

"So what? That's it? Your just gonna leave?"

"Why? You want me to stay? I got better things to do." He growled.

"Better things like coping Batman? Be my guest..."

"... Whatever." Leo looks over to Sam and notices a nasty knife wound on her arm. "Your hurt."

"Yeah so what...Thanks to you, I got this from blocking you from slicing my head off."

"I'm sorry... Let me help you..."

"Oh I thought you got better things to do?"

"You got a first aid kit?"

"...Yeah... Should be in the medical cabinet in my bathroom above the sink..." Leo follows her directions and brings the first aid kit. When he returned Sam was sitting at a small kitchen table. He set the stuff down and sat down as well. He started taking out some medical supplies for her wound.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" She looked at him while he was pouring some liquid on a small cloth.

"Yeah my brother does this stuff all the time and I payed attention when he does it. Now hold still this may sting a little..." He put the cloth on her wound and she flinched making a sizzling sound. He softly presses down and she sizzles more.

"A little... Remind me to never leave my keys here again..."

"Why are you telling me? It's your own fault..."

"Oh bull! Your the one who thought 'Oh someone's trying to break in an apartment, I should get my katana out and point it to the thief's neck!'... Heh I would of done the same thing we're just alike..."

"It wasn't like that! And we're nothing alike... But... I'm sorry for... The wound and..."

"For being a complete a-hole Batman?" He glares at her.

"Well... I've been in a weird mood lately. Ever since that night with my family... It would of never happened if I..."

"What happened?"

"That's none of your business is it?" He starts to wrap her arm with bandage cloth.

"If it involves family... Tell you what, if your in a weird mood why don't you kick back and relax."

"There's no time for that." He finishes wrapping her wound and gets up. Leo looks out the broken window.

"...We'll that's what I do when I think about my parents..." Sam sits back in her chair. Leo's eyes widened.

"W-why?"

"If I tell you, you tell me about your family."

"Why? So you can tell your boss about us."

"No. And I didn't even tell him, all I said was that the cops showed up."

"Alright... *sighs* let's just say I let down my family."

"Are they..." She points up to the ceiling.

"No! My brothers were with me when we 'meet' you."

"Then they're alive so you didn't let them down problem solved."

"You don't understand... It doesn't work like that."

"It does for me. At least yours is alive." It got quiet. Leo broke the silence.

"I... I'm so sorry... "

"Don't apologize..."

"...What happened to them?... If you don't mind me asking..."

"My father worked for the Joker when I was five and my mother died giving birth to me. The Joker, my dad, and me..we went back to our apartment because my dad forgot something... The cops were coming and they surrounded the apartment. I was in the car with The Joker in the alley. He told me to hide under the seat so I did. I was confused and scared. I peeked up to see the cops with their guns aiming at who I saw was my dad with his hands up. Seconds later he looked back to me and mouthed 'I love you'. In a blink of an eye my dad was falling to the ground and blood streamed from his stomach... Then The Joker and I speeded off... Since then I never liked cops... In fact I hated them... He surrendered and they shot him on the spot."

"...That's terrible..." Leo felt so sorry for her.

"Yeah... But that's in the past it's not forgiven, and it probably never will be nor will it be forgotten. Hey it's been awhile since I told someone. It erases the bad vibe we had. Right?"

"Yeah..."

"If I had a family... I would protect them more than anything... Because nothing can replace family."

"Hey your right... Speaking of family I have to go." Leo climbs out the window, but Sam gets up and stops him.

"Wait! I never got your name... I'm tired of calling you Batman."

"It's Leonardo. Or Leo."

"Well, come anytime you need to talk... at night...So we can get to know each other more and build up the good vibe we have now."

"Sure... I'll think about it. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Hmmm I'll think about it. And Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for fixing my wound."

"Your welcome... Sam." He climbed up the fire escape and disappeared. Sam smiled at the fact that he knew her name. It was weird how she and him got off of the wrong foot, but bringing up their family was a good idea to fix the bad vibe.

Leo went back home and thought about Sam. He felt stupid for being a jerk at first but really... It wasn't him... It was the anger controlling him. He thought about what she said about nothing can replace family...

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, it always helps and keeps me going. Spread the word on this story to your friends or any Batman, or ninja turtle crossover fans! Please? And Thank you! XD **


End file.
